Naruto: Truth or Dare
by MusicAgainstTheHeart
Summary: It was raining. Hard. Just like it had been all week, therefore, all missions were cancelled until further notice. That should be a good thing right? Wrong-O. “I’m BORED!” What will the Naruto Characters do? Play Truth or Dare, of coures! Reveiw Please
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here it goes...**

It was raining. Hard. Just like it had been all week, therefore, all missions were cancelled until further notice. That should be a good thing right? Wrong-O.

"I'm BORED!!"

Teams 7, 8, 9 and Gai were all sitting around Shino's living room, bored out of their skulls and willing something exciting to happen. Everyone was throwing around ideas, whenever they could think of one.

"We could play Monopoly?" suggested Ino.

"Meh. We played that yesterday." Everyone grunted.

"Hide and Go Seek?" asked Hinata.

"Last time we played that, Naruto almost stabbed me with a kunai." Stated Kiba, while glaring at the blonde who was sitting on the couch upside down.

"I said I was sorry!" Naruto complained, than muttered something uncomprehendable.

Neji said nothing, he was reading one of those 'Seventeen' magazines and was currently flipping through the pages, trying to find the 'Hairstyling' section on page thirty-seven. "Eureka!" He shouted, causing everyone to jump. One, because it was the first intelligent and enthusiastic thing anyone had said all that week. Second, Neji never EVER says ANYTHING enthusiastically, which could only mean one thing:

"AHG! NEJI'S LOST IT! IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCOLUPS!"

Everyone started screaming and running around the room while flapping their arms. "I'm too young to die!" Ino screeched. Sasuke and Shikamaru were running around in circles, Choji, TenTen and Shino ran into each other and Lee fainted. All the while the others were searching for places to hide.

"Beat it, Ino-Pig! I get the closet!"

"No way! You take the bathroom! I get the closet!"

This continued for sometime. All the while, Neji Hyuuga sat on the couch, legs crossed, blinking.

"Erm, you guys?" asked the pupilless male. No one paid attention. At this, Neji's eyebrow started twitching.

Eventually ( by eventually, I mean a whole hour later), everyone was exhausted from all the running around in circles and attempting to find a good hiding spot that no one already had occupied.

They all came back to the couches and sat down again, except Lee, who was still passed out on the floor and no one bothered to wake him up.

"So, um, Neji? Since the world isn't coming to an end," said Shikamaru. "what were you going to say?"

Neji sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to get rid of the headache that had formed over the past hour. "What I was going to say was that I found something that we could do in order to pass the time." He said. "Here," Neji passed his 'Seventeen' magazine to Shika to read.

"5 Ways to Get the Boy Next Door to Notice You?" Shika, and all the other ninjas looked up at Neji, debating whether or not to start screaming again. "No!" He said, exasperated. "The _other_ page!"

"Ohhhhhh…." The lazy-nin said and turned the page. "Three Things to Do on a Rainy Day." The others relaxed, assured that their friend was still sane and the world was _not _coming to an end.

"One, play Monopoly."

"No!" They shouted

"Two, play Hide and G-"

"NO!" They wailed.

"Three, play Truth or Dare."

"N-" There was an eerie silence as the ninjas contemplated the possibility of playing this game. So eerie and quite, you could hear the crickets chirping.

"Shino, tell your bugs to shut up!"

"Sorry…"

After about a minute more, Naruto said, "That's just stupid."

"I think it's a good idea." Said Sakura

"Me too, lets do it!" agreed Tenten

"I agree, lets do it." said Naruto, desperate to fit in the clique.

They all gathered around in a circle on the floor, then Kiba said; "We need a bottle, or something to use to spin."

"I have this." Hinata said, holding up a pink IPhone.

"Aw! Its cute Hinata, is it yours?" questioned Ino while running a finger around the edges of the screen.

"No. It's Neji's." She replied.

Another silence. Neji laughed nervously.

"Okay! Who wants to go first?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

The statement before forgotten, there was a raise of hands.

**Theres chapter 1. Please Reveiw! I need to know what you people think!**

**MusicAgainstTheHeart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Chapter Two! Thanks for Reviewing! **

Neji raise his hand slowly. "…I will…"

"Okay Neji, truth or dare?" asked Kiba.

"…Dare." He muttered. He wasn't going to let the others think him a wimp, not after the pink IPhone incident.

Everyone started thinking. After a minute, Naruto stood up. "I dare you to do the Bunny Hop-" he said. "around Tenten."

The girls burst out laughing, even Tenten. Neji almost blacked out.

"Yeah! Do it!" They shouted.

Neji got to his feet, his knees shaking subconsciously. _Not a wimp. Not a wimp! NOT a wimp!_

"Hey, Neji!" Kiba said, as he through something at him. Neji caught it and turned pale. "Hell no." He muttered. "What is it?" They asked. "C'mon Neji, put it on." Kiba cooed. Neji sighed and put the thing on his head.

"BUNNY EARS?!" They screamed and started cracking up again. "Shut up…" the humiliated Hyuuga said through gritted teeth. _NOT A WIMP! NOT A WIMP!_

Naruto pulled out a stereo and put on cheesy polka music, since no normal person owns the actual theme to the 'Bunny Hop' anymore. (if you do, please don't take it personally)

"C'mon Neji! C'mon!" They chanted when the music started to play.

Mustering up what ever dignity he had left, Neji started hopping around Tenten. _Notawimpnotawimpnotawimp!!_

The guys whistled and the girls put their hands to their mouths to try to stifle their laughter, failing miserably, they fell back, kicking their legs in the air.

_Why did I pick 'Dare'? Why didn't I pick 'Truth', like any other sensible person?_ Neji thought miserably as he circled around the girl who was having trouble standing from craking up and started to choke on her saliva.

Those three minutes and twenty-seven seconds were the LONGEST three minutes and twenty- seven seconds of Neji's life. Longer then the time Gai- Sensei had pinned him against a wall and tried to force him into a jump suite. He shuddered at the memory as he hopped around Tenten for the eleventh time and his white, pointy ears flopped up and down.

Eventually, the song ended and Neji went to go sit back down again. _Never will I pick 'Dare' again! _He thought as he made a grab for the phone and it started to spin.

It landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke," said Neji, while chucking the bunny ears behind one of the couches, "Truth or Dare?"

Sakura and Ino then started planning: If he picked dare, they would dare him to kiss them, but if he pick truth, then they would make him spill his true feelings for them.

"Dare," he said, more confidentially then what he actually felt.

At this, both Sakura and Ino opened their mouths, but Shika was faster.

"I dare you to sing the theme song to Pokémon, the first season."

The two girls were about to complain, but the others were already hyped up and ready. Shino even got out his video camera.

"…." The Uchiha was silent. He sat there for a full minute before Neji poked him. "WHAT?!" he snapped.

"Its your turn," he said flatly.

"…no,"

"Sasuke! If you don't then the game ends." Said Naruto. Sasuke really didn't give a damn whether the game ended or not, but because this is only the second chapter and the story can't end now, the author needs to make lame excuses so the story can continue.

"…Fine," he said. Out of no where, the theme song started playing and the "Great, Almighty Uchiha" started singing Pokémon, the first season:

_I wanna be the very best_  
_Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause  
I will __travel__ across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Teach __Pokémon__ to understand  
The power that's inside__Pokémon__!  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon!  
Ooh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokémon!  
Our hearts so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokémon_

Chorus

There was a silence. A dead silence. As if everyone in the room was dead. Or, as if no one was in the room. But, if no one was in the room, wouldn't it already be silent? How would we know the room was silent, if no one was in there to begin with? UNLESS THERE WAS A TORNATO!! AHG!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!

Okay, I'll stop now.

The point is: everyone was quite, because no one knew that Sasuke Uchiha could actually sing.

The raven- haired boy shrugged and picked up the phone and started spinning it, but not before he took the video camera out of Shino's hands and destroyed the tape.

"This never happened." He said. The others nodded their heads slowly.

The phone landed in the direction of Ino.

"Ino," said Sasuke, "Truth or Dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! Third Chapter! And I've already got 10 Reveiws! I'm on a role! Alright, I'll shut up now.**

"Um," Ino was caught between a rock and a hard place (who came up with that saying?). After seeing Neji and Sasuke's dares, she was worried what the others would make her do. But she didn't want to seem weak, not in front of Sakura, who she guessed would pick truth. "….ehg, dare?" It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Oh! Ohhhhhhh!!" said Naruto while waving his arms in the air like a demented windmill, "I wanna do this one!"

Sakura hit him on the head. "You already dared Neji, let someone else do it!"

"Oh yeah, who?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"Someone like…"

"HINATA!" Shouted some random person who ran into the room, then ran out again.

"…..yes…someone like Hinata." Sakura repeated.

Everyone else blinked, except Hinata who looked like she was gonna start hyperventilating, throw up, than pass out.

"M-me?"

Sakura nodded.

"W-well I…um," Hinata felt screwed (not in the sense of her having a hangover or anything), however, Ino was having a field day. _YES!! HINATA!! She NEVER gives hard dares!! Ha-Ha! I win!_ The inner- Ino was doing the happy dance and throwing around confetti.

Hinata looked around the room frantically, anything to give her an idea.

_Coffee Table, Magazines, Lee past out on the floor, Cou-. Wait. Lee passed out on the floor?! _

Ino sat there patiently, arms folded with a smug smile. Hinata looked up at the blonde and whispered:

"I dare you to seduce Lee…"

Another completely dead silence.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Sakura said nothing, because she was experiencing **U.L.S**. For those of the simpler mind, that stands for **U**ncontrollable **L**augh **S**yndrome.

"Why you little-" Ino lunged at the now petrified Hinata. She hid behind Naruto, and peeked out from behind him just in time to see Kiba and Shino grab the blonde and push her over to where the unconscious Lee still lay.

"But, but I don't wanna-" Ino could've cried.

"You know the rules Ino-Pig, gotta do it or the game ends."

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" She said while looking down at the still form in the green jump suite. She nudged him with her foot. He still didn't move.

"Do I really have to _seduce_ him?!" Ino complained.

"You heard Hinata, yes, you HAVE to seduce him. Don't worry; he doesn't look to be waking up anytime soon."

Ino sighed in defeat. She grabbed Lee by a leg and started to drag him to the nearest bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Everyone waited outside the door. A few minutes later, they heard a shriek.

"What is it?" They asked.

"…He isn't wearing any underwear…" Came from the other side of the door.

"_AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!" _Was the reply to that statement. And for the next twenty minutes, everyone, especially Ino, went to their own little corner, got into fetal position, started to rock back and forth, trying DESPERATLY to get the mental picture out of their heads. Every few minutes one of them would mutter "The Horror. **The Horror!!"**

**Ehehehe... sorry to all you Ino- Fans, I couldn't help it! Sorry that its a little on the short side, but I've been busy. **

**STUPID STUPID STUPID SCHOOL!! **

**Wuv you all! Please Reveiw! **

**Wuv, **

**MusicAgainstTheHeart**


	4. Chapter 4

**In honor of it beeing Saturday night, I decided to update my story. W00T! Naruto's on in exactly...42minutes! YEAH!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I DO however, own this bowl of cookie dough and M&M ice cream! On with the story!:**

After everyone finally calmed down and Ino came out of the bedroom, they went to sit down again (except Lee, whom was still unconcious). They were starting to think he had a concution.

Ino took the phone in her hand and spun it around. Kiba was the next victim.  
Akamaru barked.  
"Okay." Said Ino. "Kiba, Truth or dare?"  
Kiba grinned. "Dare."

"Ok, I got a good one." Sasuke said.  
Everyone turned around to stare at Sasuke who glanced at all the eyes that were looking at him with intense looks. He sweated.  
"TOO MUCH PRESSURE. BACK OFF!" Sasuke shouted.  
Everyone backed off a bit to let Sasuke speak.

"If I remember correctly, aren't the Sand Nin in town today?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes. "Well, I dare Kiba to find Gaara and hit on him."  
Now when I say 'hit', I don't mean throw a rock at him and run away like the Dogs from Hell are after you. I mean try to get a date with him. Now, if we all don't know already, Kiba is a guy. And so is Gaara, so that makes him...gay. Now do we all understand? Yes? Good, now have a cookie.

Kiba gulped and crossed his arms.  
"Bring it on," He said. Akamaru whined.

(5 minutes later)

The rain was just a slight drizzle, but the clouds were a threatening dark gray/black, and looked like they were going to break at any given time.

"Lets hurry, I don't want to get wet."

The plan was that Kiba would go to Gaara's apartment, knock on his door and hit on him. (Not the rock and runaway theory) The others would be hiding behind a bush or something and watch Kiba from behind. Of course this was super dangerous, but you already knew that.

They all turned to stare at Kiba, who knocked on Gaara's door hesitantly.  
The door finally creaked open slowly, and there was a bright light in the apartment. Gaara answered the door, his face as emotionless as ever.  
"What do you want?" Gaara hissed.

Kiba coughed, remembering his dare. He glimpsed back at the others who were hiding behind the bushes, unseen, and glanced back at Gaara.  
"Uh, hey Gaara." Kiba said, with a sultry tone.  
Gaara raised an eyebrow.( I know he doesn't have any because Rock Lee stole them but he does in this story. They are very tiny)  
"I was at home alone, and I was just so lonely." Kiba leaned against the door post. "What are you doing tonight, Gaara baby?

Gaara almost fell over.  
The other behind the bush snickered.  
"Are you drunk?" Gaara asked, sniffing Kiba's breath.  
Kiba shook his head. "No, baby. I'm all for real."  
Everyone expected Gaara to rip Kiba's head off, but instead, Gaara replied:  
"Oh, Kiba-kun! You really do love me!" Gaara said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Heh?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow and sweat dropping.  
Gaara clapped his hands. "I was always dreaming of this day that you'd tell me you love me, just like how I love you!"  
Everyone gasped. Not only was Gaara gay, but he was...ugly.

Naw, just kidding.  
Gaara grabbed Kiba's hand and hugged him. Kiba almost passed out.  
The others, who were spying, gasped and shrieked silently.  
"He's gay!" Tenten shrieked.  
"And he likes Kiba!" Chouji choked.  
"What are the odds?" Asked Naruto like an idiot.

Gaara still hugged Kiba while he tried hard not to panic. Not only did Gaara really have feelings for him, but he was...ugly.  
Naw, just kidding.  
"Let's go tell everyone about our feelings for each other!" Gaara cooed and batted his eyelashes (If he has any)  
Kiba cringed. "I...uh...no." he sputtered.  
Naruto smirked behind the bushes and held his thumbs up. "Activate Back-Up-Plan for Kiba!" he shouted to the others.  
Suddenly, they all jumped out of the bushes wearing the glasses and moustache disguises. They all started pacing around, whistling like morons.

Gaara and Kiba raised an eyebrow as they stared at Naruto and the others, walking around.  
"What the hell?" Gaara and Kiba said at the same time.

Naruto and the others stopped walking, realizing the fact that this disguise did nothing to help Kiba except totally blow their cover, risking the chance of murdering every single one of them.  
Gaara growled, realizing that he'd been tricked and immediately pushed Kiba away.  
Everyone screamed.

But suddenly, Temari and Kankuro came out of the apartment, smirking along with Gaara. They all laughed and pointed at Naruto and the others.  
Everyone gasped, discovering they'd been tricked.  
"THAT WAS MEAN!" Kiba pouted. "YOU PUT ME ON AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow and backed away slowly, afraid that Kiba was really gay... also considering whether or not start running around in circles again.  
"Well, as long as you're here, wanna play Truth or Dare with us?" Sakura asked. Hey...the more the merrier, right? Or is it the other way around?  
The sand nin shrugged. Hey, better than sitting in their apartment watching Gaara stick pins into his voodoo dolls.  
"Sure."

Suddenly it started pouring rain and lightning flashed. Everyone shrieked and raced backed to Shino's house.

**Ehehehe... I'm sooo wierd. SEE!? AT LEAST _I_ ADMIT IT! **

**Reveiw! I love you all! **

**Wuv,**

**MusicAgainstTheHeart**


	5. Chapter 5

**I CANT BELEIVE THEY DIDNT SHOW NARUTO LAST NIGHT!! WHY SHOW 'SPIDER-MAN?!' EVERYONES ALREADY SEEN IT 532849238 TIMES!! so that is why i updated so soon. **

"Shino," Said Sakura, who, just like everyone else, was soaked with the rain that had come down much harder then anyone had anticipated possible. "do you have any towels we could use?"

Shino nodded. While everyone crowded into the front hall of the house, he ran upstairs to grab a couple dozen fluffy white towels.

By the time Shino came back with enough towels, everyones lips were a bruised blue/purple and were shaking uncontrollably.

"Wheres the thermostat?" Kankuro muttered. Shino handed out the warm, fluffy clothes and they were wrapped around their bodies.

Kankuro looked around the room and saw the thermostat above a table with a yellow vase on top.

"Fifty Degrees?!" Kankuro frowned and turned the dial up to ninety- five.

As soon as the shaking stopped. They made their way to the living room.

Kiba picked up the pink IPhone that had been left on the shag carpet.

"Whose is that? Neji's?" Temari asked in a joking, sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Hinata said. Temari sweat dropped while she and her brothers turned to Neji, who laughed nervously again.

"Lets just do this already." Shika said boredly.

Kiba span the cell. It landed in Kankuro's direction.

"Kankuro, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, defiantly."

Ino smiled evilly. "Shino, does your little sister have any dress up clothes?" (I don't know if Shino really has a little sis or not, if not, he does now!) Shino hesitated, then nodded. "I'll be right back…" Ino got up; towel still wrapped around her shoulders like a cloak, and ran for the steps up to his little sister's room. A few minutes later, Ino's head poked out from behind the staircase. "Kankuro, come here." She said. Kankuro stood up and headed to where Ino was standing around the corner. There was a pause, then there was a noise that sounded like a mix between a squeak and a scream.

"NO! NO! NO!" Everyone gave each other quizzical looks.

"Stop whining and go put it on." Came Ino's voice. There was a sigh, then the sound of the bathroom door slamming.

Everyone gave each other the look that said "Eh? What the hell?"

After several minutes and quite a few swear words caught between Ino and Kankuro later, Ino came out to say:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the man you thought to be Kankuro the Puppeteer. Is now (dramatic pause) Kankuro the Fairy Princess!"

Mouths gaped in surprise as Kankuro walked out. Pink frilly dress (5x WAY too small), glitter wings and tiara.

"What…"

"The…

"Fuck…?"

Ideally, everyone would have had a heart attack from laughing fits, but right now, they were surprised that they hadn't thrown up. _Yet._

Whatever dignity Kankuro had before this unfortunate occurrence, had packed up its things and left, and it wasn't planning on coming back anytime in the near future.

There was that silence again.

Ino, having finally decided that Kankuro had been humiliated enough, told him he could go back and change before someone really did throw up. No one saw him leave; they just heard the bathroom door slam shut again.

It was another minute before they all actually started laughing, but not nearly as hard as one would expect.

After much convincing, Kankuro finally came out of the bathroom, mainly because of Temari's threats.

"Alrighty then, Kankuro. Its your turn to spin." Sakura said a bit too cheerily. After seeing Kankuro in pink, she planed on dying her hair black when she got home.

"…I would, but where's the phone?"

Everyone looked around them, IT WAS GONE!! (Me: GASP)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY PHONE!!" Neji screamed ( I know, Neji never screams…)

Dun- Dun- Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn!!

**WILL THEY EVER FIND IT? OR WILL THEY BE FORCED TO USE** **AN ACTUAL BOTTLE?!** **READ THE NEXT ONE TO FIND OUT!!**

**...**

**Obviously not my best... personally I think it sucks. BUT THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER!! PINKY SWEAR!!**

**REMINDER: Reveiws provide oxygen. So if you want to live, REVEIW!! Okay, not really. But they are what keeps me writing, so reveiw if you want another chapter!! **

**Wuv, **

**MusicAgainstTheHeart**

**P.S. Thanks sandsibscrazy, for eveything! Remember my cyber plushie!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgive me for taking so long! You know I love you, right?**

"QUICK EVERYONE! FIND NEJI'S PHONE BEFORE HE HAS A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!" Said Hinata in a panicked tone. Everyone then went on to look under the couches and coffee table. Five minutes later and they were all empty handed. At this, Neji started to hyperventilate. The others took a couple steps back subconsciously.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, hands in his pockets. Several people shook their heads while others shrugged.

"…Well you better go catch it!" Came the voice that everyone knew and found annoying. That voice was coming from the kitchen. As the Teams made their way to the other room, they saw Naruto sitting on the Kitchen counter, pink IPhone in hand.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura yelled and whacking him on the head. "Why'd you go and take Neji's feminine-like cell phone?!"

"Sakuraaaaa!" Naruto whined while rubbing his sore head. Then he said, a little more brightly; "I was prank calling Kakashi- Sensei!

"YOU WHHHHAAATTT?!"

Sakura hit him again. "You idiot! Don't you know?! He has caller ID!!"

Naruto gave her a _'What the hell did you call me?' _look.

"You know, Sakura." Sasuke sighed "Every time you hit him, he loses more and more of the few brain cells he has left."

"Who cares how many brain cells he has?! For all we know, Kakashi- Sensei's gonna be here at any moment! And when he gets here, he's gonna KILL me!!" Neji yelled, all the while grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders and shaking him. **(A/N I think we should get Neji some therapy after this. All in favor raise your hand) **

"…Well, until he gets here, why don't we continue playing?" Shino suggested. Everyone shrugged and went back to the living room. Naruto handed Kankuro the phone and with a flick of his wrist, the phone began spinning once more.

"Shikamaru, Truth or Dare?"

"Meh, Dare."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Everyone tensed up.

"WHAAA!! ITS KAKASHI!! HIDE ME!!" Neji stood up and started running around the room, looking for a place to hide. Spotting Gaara's gourd lying against a wall, he sprinted over to it, popped off the cork and tried to cram his head, along with the rest of his body, into the small space. Needless to say (but I'm gonna say it anyway) it wasn't going too well.

Several peoples eye twitched. There was another knock on the door, a little louder this time. Neji squeaked.

"C'mon Neji, what if it isn't Kakashi? What if it's the…Mailman?" Tenten said. Shino stood up and went to the front door, everyone fallowed. "Who is it?" Shino asked through the door, this mouth covered by his jacket collar.

"Er, it's the, ahem, Pizza Guy!" Came the reply.

"Oh, well then, open the door, Shino!" Said Neji and Naruto at the same time. Shino hesitated, than calmly opened the door.

The door flew open and in stormed Kakashi Hatate. Everyone gulped and took a few steps back, toward the living room, where several loaded rifles were displayed in a glass case.

Kakashi looked around, spotting Neji, he said; "You. You prank called me!" Neji shook his head but said nothing. "Didn't think I'd find out, did you?! Try to discise your voice for Naruto's by transforming into him, didn't you? Guess you didn't know about my caller ID!?" Again, Neji said nothing, but took a few more steps back and backed into Shika.

"Shika? You picked Dare, right?" Neji whispered. Shikamaru nodded, than wished desperately that he hadn't. "I dare you to tell Kakashi you did it."

Shikamaru gulped. He would have taken any other dare gladly, one other then this, even Kiba's. Shikamaru then, slowly, walked up to Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei? I-I prank called you."

There was that blasted silence again, but it only lasted a couple seconds because at that moment, Kakashi grabbed the petrified Shika, through him over his shoulder, and hulled ass out Shino's window. Glass lay over the carpet and now only 13 guenin were standing in the hallway.

**WARNING: TEMARI IS ABOUT TO BECOME VERY OOC!!**

"NO! SHIKAMARU!" The blonde cried. "Quick! Someone dare me to run after him!"

"Uh…I dare you to go after Shikamaru?" Shino said. At that, Temari hulled her own ass out the window and ran after the Copy-Ninja. "YOU BASTERD! COME BACK HERE WITH MY MAN!!"

Cricket, cricket.

Scratch that, make it 12 guenin.

**I think this is one of my best, but I'll leave you to determen that. **

**Reviews are like presents on Christmas Morning, so please give me a present so I can give you one also! **

**Wuv,**

**MusicAgainstTheHeart**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took a while. This Chapter is deicated to IcedPhoenix54. Read her stories sometime, they're good. **

Everything was still quite and the crickets were in the background, but everyone was still too shocked to tell Shino that his insects had issues when it came to shutting up.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na N-"

"What the hell is that?" Gaara asked. Everyone turned around and Neji freaked.

"AHG! That's my phone!" He yelped and ran to the center of the room were his phone was going off.

"So so what?  
I am a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight  
Uh, check my flow, uh  
The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit"

Neji opened the phone and held to his ear. "Hello?"

"…Neji's ring tone is 'So What'?" Kiba asked almost in a daze.

"Y-yeah. It u-used to b-be 'The Best Damn Thing'…" Said Hinata. Everyone backed away a few steps as Neji continued to talk to the unknown person.

"No…no… no…NO! How could that Son of a Bi- yes, yes sorry. But he DUMPED you?!" Neji looked horrified. "I'm SO sorry, Iced! I'll be there in a sec."

With that, Neji closed the phone and put it in one of his pockets. "I gotta go, one of my friends just got her heart broken. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait Neji! Let us go with you!" Everyone said, as if someone forced them to (cough cough). Neji hesitated, then nodded as he headed for the door with the others fallowing him. The rain had calmed down again and the clouds didn't look as threatening but several shivers were sent down each of their spines at the memory of the cold water.

"So where are we going exactly?" Kankuro asked as they walked down the almost deserted street.

"Ichiraku's. That's where she usually hangs out." Neji replied coolly, he was pissed, enough for anyone to tell. Except Naruto of course.

"So what happened exactly?" The spiky haired blonde asked. Neji sighed, "She was on a date with this guy and he dumped her. From what I could tell from over the phone, she wasn't happy about it at all." The long haired boy whom everyone was starting to get used to his 'other' side said and started to pick up the pace toward the shop.

A few minutes later, they were standing outside of Ichiraku's. A girl with icy blue hair and pale skin was sitting inside, her head wrapped in her arms and her shoulders were shaking. Neji walked in and sat next to the girl, she looked up and he pulled her into a hug. The girl had one eye that was visible, the other hidden by her hair; it was a similar to the Hyuuga eye, only blue.

The others were still standing outside, shuffling their feet uncomfortably. Someone coughed, making Neji look up. "Oh, Iced. These are my friends…" and the boy introduced the 11 teens to the girl. Iced made an attempt to smile at them, but failed as she suddenly found great interest in her shoes. Everyone grew quite (is this a world record?) and looked at things that seemed to gain their attention, except Naruto.

"So why'd the guy dumb you? You look like a cool person!"

"NNAAARRRUUUUUTOOO!!" The girls (excluding Iced) screamed and started to hit him repeatedly. The guys glared at the blonde as the girl bit her lip and hid her face in her hands. She then pushed Neji away and ran away, tears coming down like a river dam had sprung a leak. Neji moved to go after her, but an arm blocks his path.

"Hold on a second." Kankuro said and turned to his little brother. "Gaara, truth or dare?" The red head crossed his arms. "Dare."

Kankuro smiled, "Go after her and comfort her." He said, tilting his head in the direction in which Iced had run off in.

"…All right." And he stalked off after her.

Everyone looked at Kankuro as if he was still in a tu tu. "What?"

**Ohhhhh... what will happen when Gaara catches up to Iced? And what will our other 'Heros' do while they're waiting for Gaara to return? Wait for the next Chappie!!**

**Wuv,**

**MusicAgainstTheHeart**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know! I know! Its been a while since i wrote anything! FORGIVE ME!!! DONT HATE ME!!! NO!!! NOT THE BELT!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!**

**(ahem) Anyway, uh, I want to clear somethings up with you people in case your wondering: Gaara is not gay. I repeat: Gaara is not gay.** **Nor is Kiba. see, Kiba was dared to ask out Gaara. Kiba didn't wanna do it, making him straight. Then when Kiba 'asked Gaara out' Gaara PRETENDED to be gay. It was all an act, the sibs tricked the other peoples. Therefore, because the sibs TRICKED everyone into thinking Gaara was gay, Gaara is NOT gay. Does this make sense? Sorry for the confusion!**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!**

There were many different kinds of shops and stores in Konoha; beauty shops, weapon shops, rip-off shops, lawyers against rip-off shops, lawyers against lawyers against rip-off shops, the list goes on. But the one shop Iced really wanted to find right now was a Toffee shop. Iced loved toffee, toffee always made everything better, especially a broken heart.

So when the girl spotted 'Mew's Toffee and Coffee Shop', Iced quickly wiped her eyes and calmly walked inside.

"Hello, I'm the owner of 'Mew's Toffee and Coffee Shop'. What would you like?" This surprised Iced, for the girl was about the same age as her, but she was too depressed to ask questions.

"Uh, a pound of toffee please." Iced told her, who then went into the back room, grabbed a white box (which weighted under one pound, this was one of the rip-off shops, but it was only a small rip-off shop, so lawyers against rip-off shops didn't bother with this rip-off shop) and gave it to the light blue haired girl, who then in turn gave the girl in the apron the money. "Thank you, please come again."

Iced then exited the shop and started to walk toward the park where she decided she would eat her food by herself.

**~With the Characters Whom this Story is Based on~**

Now that Gaara had left to do his dare, the others found themselves with nothing to do, so they split up, saying they would meet up later, and went off to do god-knows-what. Sasuke went to go walk around the village. Sakura and Ino left to stalk after him.

Kiba, Choji and Shino also left, in the opposite direction, to go see the sights of the town (which is kinda weird since they kinda live there). Kankuro went to go look at puppet-related stuff. Tenten and Neji (against his free-will) went to go shopping. That left Naruto and Hinata. Alone. Together.

"Wanna get some ramen?"

"O-okay, sure."

**~At the Park~**

Iced was starting to feel better already. Who cares if the guy you had the hots for over a year dumped you? Who cares if it was for another girl? Who cares if that girl is prettier then you and her father is the owner of one of the top lawyers against rip off shops?  
"I do." She muttered out loud to herself. Just as her moods started to rise, they plummeted like a rollercoaster. And just like a rollercoaster, her insides started to turn in uncomfortable ways. Iced let out a soft moan and put her head in her hands as she recalled what had happened only an hour ago.

Something landed on her shoulder made her yelp. She jumped of the bench and spun around and came face to face with:

A leaf.

She looked up and saw that she had been sitting under a tree. Iced shook her head. "Whats wrong with me?" She sighed. Another thing landed on her shoulder. "Oh what is it now? I bet it's a squirrel or-" Iced froze as she turned around to stare at what had been behind her. Or, in this case, _who _had been behind her.

Gaara crossed his arms, "Did you just call me a squirrel?"

**~With Sasuke~**

The youngest Uchiha walked down the street, fully aware that he was being fallowed. And it was a no brainer who the culprits were.

"Get out of the way, Forehead, or he'll see us!"

"Move it, Ino-Pig! Or we'll lose him!"

Sasuke sighed. It was hard being the hottest guy in the village. That he only knew all too well. It was also hard to ignore his rumbling stomach, so, in an attempt to silence it, Sasuke walked into the toffee shop across the street. 19 seconds later, he was running out with his fangirls chasing after him, Mew, the owner of the shop, was at his heels.

Guess he missed the 'Sasuke Fan Club Meeting Today' sign in the window.

**~With Kiba, Choji and Shino~  
**

"No."

"Oh c'mon, Shino! Don't be such a chicken." Kiba complained. "I saw you looking at her. Go ask her out."

Even though Shino's eye's were hidden, anyone could tell he was glaring at his teammate by the way the light reflect off his glasses in a creepy _'go die in a hole, bitch.' _kind of way.

"No."

"Hey, Shino," Choji said as her whipped his mouth clean of BBQ sauce with a napkin that was already soiled, "I DARE you to ask her out."

Both boys were quite, until Kiba started laughing and high-fived Choji. "Genius, man! Genius!"

However, Shino stayed right where he was; unmoving.

"No."

"But why?! She's hot! You obviously think so, or you wouldn't have ordered more food then you could eat in a day." Choji stated, "Not that I mind, but still." He finished as he started to eat again.

Shino stared somewhat longingly at the girl with medium length hair and hazel eyes. Unlike most girls he found her somewhat pretty. And that was a lot coming from a guy who thought larva were pretty too.

"Fine." He said, and went to go ask the girl his question.

**~At the Mall~  
**

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go now?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because I'm a better clothes-picker-outer then you are and what I say goes."

"That made no sense."

"Your point?"

"Can we go?!"

"No."

**~Back at the Park~**

The better part of the toffee in the box that Iced had gotten from the Toffee and Coffee rip-off shop was gone now as both Iced and Gaara sat on the park bench. Just talking about life, swapping comforting words, and occasionally asking a random question or two that neither of them knew the answer to.

"How come we never see: "Physic Wins Lottery?" in the newspapers?"

"I don't know."

"Why does our hair lighten in the sun while our skin darkens?"  
"Beats me."

Just then, Gaara saw something in his line-of-vision he did not like. Oh no, he did not like it at all.

He got up and moved over to another park bench that was several yards away from the one they had been occupying. Gaara stopped and stood in front of the two people that were currently (as a teen might say) "sucking face" with one another.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!"

**This has to be my longest chapter yet! I feel so proud. **

**Sooooo....yeah. Happy moments gone for now...uh....REVEIW!!!**

**Oh yeah, this was for Mew Toffee and Baby Cougar! YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**Wuv,**

**MusicAgainstTheHeart**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it, ENJOY!**

Less then an hour ago, he was being kidnapped by a perverted, silver haired Jounin with a mask. And caller ID. For that, he blamed two people: Naruto for calling Kakashi in the first place, and Neji for not only daring him, but for his uncharacteristic colored phone and ringtone to match. Now he was running through the streets, looking for a place to hide, as well as dodge the sand that was being thrown at him repeatedly.

He had a list of people to blame for that one. First, it was Kakashi for allowing himself to be caught off guard by Temari's attack. Then it was Temari's fault for beating Kakashi up and rescuing him. Troublesome woman. He didn't know who to blame for allowing them, himself, to…um, well, you know.

Shikamaru sighed and mentally rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache, and for that, he blamed the guy that was throwing sand in his general direction.

**O.O**

"Well, how do I look?"

"Like I said the last time you tried it on, you look fine."

"Hey! You can't blame me."

"Blame you? You've tried that dress on four times in counting."

"I can't decide. Pink or blue?"

"I don't care! Just pick one already. I think that girl at the cash register is giving me a look."

"What kind of look? A hey-good-looking-wanna-go-out-sometime-look?"

"No. More like a when-will-his-friend-let-him-leave-look."

Actually, the girl at the cash register was trying to answer her own question _'Is that a girl or a boy?'_

**O.O**

Sasuke was at the end of the line, or land rather. He was on the edge of a cliff and there was no where else for him to go. And surrounding him was every fangirl in the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke looked down, he couldn't see the bottom. Sakura and Ino looked on from a distance, wondering what he might do next.

He jumped.

The rabid girls fallowed.

Ino and Sakura fainted.

No one really knows what happened to Sasuke that day. Some say he died. Who wouldn't after jumping off a cliff? Others say he preformed some exclusive jutsu and went off and joined Orochimaru, claiming that maybe he couldn't take all the attention anymore. Another, smaller group, think that he's hiding out at Ino and Sakura's homes. Why? Because the author said so. Whatever the reason, Sasuke will not be reappearing in this story. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**O.O**

Before Shino could do his dare, a female ANBU with long brown hair appeared in front of him. "Aburame?" Shino nodded.

She held out a scroll and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Shino opened it and his unseen eyes twitched. The scroll revealed his families heating bill, which, even though Shino was never the one to pay for it, he was sure that the bill was at least twice as much as it should. And so, after sending his bugs out to do a little detective work, he sunk into the shadows to seek out the puppet user.

Kiba and Choji just sat there, shivered at their friend's creepiness, then turned back to the pile of BBQ wings that lay in front of them.

**O.O**

"That was good, huh Hinata?" Naruto asked after patting his bloated stomach. The empty bowls that had once been full of ramen were piled high, making Hinata's single finished bowl look small and unworthy. Nevertheless, the girl nodded and made to pay for their meal. At the same time, Naruto pulled out his own frog wallet. Either he had finally learned some manners, or the countless times that Sakura had hit him were starting to make a difference.

"D-don't worry, N-n-naruto. I can p-pay for it."

"Don't be silly, Hinata." Naruto said, grabbing her hand, making her gasp.

It would be nice to say that they then fell in love and lived happily ever after. But that would be a lie. Though, give me a break, its _Naruto. _Give him a year at the most and he might get an idea.

"But if you insist, Hinata. You can pay."

Or not.

**O.O**

Lee woke up feeling…different. Peculiar, maybe even weird. But heaven forbid _unyouthful. _He observed his surroundings.

Soft.

He was on soft. Or, maybe more correct, he was on a bed.

The only thing Lee could remember was being bored then screams then black. He got off the bed and opened the door.

A wave of heat hit him and his body started to sweat. It was also then that he noticed something else.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

***Bows* Yeah, I think this is it. I had to end it with Lee waking up. See what happens when you leave them alone on a rainy day? Well, see you all next time! If you have any questions, lemme know and I will gladly answer. Bye! **

**MusicAgainstTheHeart**


End file.
